


At Last

by ErinHartson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinHartson/pseuds/ErinHartson
Summary: Sherlock has been waiting patiently ...





	At Last

The case was over. It had barely been a 6 but it dragged on for two weeks because the killer’s son was a police officer and had been covering his father’s tracks. 

It was only worth retaining, Sherlock thought, because John’s behaviour had changed significantly on day three. And now that the killer was being charged and they were headed back to Baker St, he could turn his attention to the new data.  
Specifically, John’s behaviour had changed when they’d been interviewing the chemist. While Sherlock and he had discussed poisons John had become strangely agitated. Later he’d appeared depressed but then he’d seemed to return to normal and Sherlock had let it slide. But that was also the first day that John had ever let slide a comment containing an assumption about their relationship. It was the first time that he hadn’t immediately asserted “I’m not gay” in response.  
Odd.  
On six more occasions as the case progressed, John had failed to contradict assumptions and remarks about their relationship.  
Seven in total.  
But it had definitely started with the chemist.

Sherlock reviewed his data on the man. Mid-30s, unmarried, average height and weight, symmetrical features, and useful to the case. Somewhat intelligent.  
What else? Signs of a wealthy background (quality clothing worn with ease), recent attendance at a nightclub (ink stamp fading on his wrist), professional (handed Sherlock his business card in case follow-up was required), also gay (rainbow sticker on his office window).  
Interesting.  
John stopped contradicting people who assumed he was gay after he met the gay chemist.  
Was John attracted to the chemist?  
No, then he would have made clear that he was single. Instead he’d let the chemist and others assume he and Sherlock were in a relationship.  
Did John think the chemist would replace him as his assistant (ridiculous)? But John was an idiot so, maybe.  
Or perhaps John thought the chemist had flirted with Sherlock and John had felt … jealous?  
Intriguing.

The cab slowed as it approached 221B.  
John held the door for him (routine) and when they entered the flat he went to look in the fridge (empty).  
“Perhaps we could eat out tonight. Maybe Angelo’s?”  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes and stared at John.  
He went back over the data he had gathered on John in the past month and filed in his Mind Palace without immediately analysing it: girlfriend situation - positive, no current prospects; mastubatory habits: slightly increased; tolerance of Sherlock’s anti-social habits - increased.

Ignoring John’s question Sherlock picked up John’s laptop and opened it. Browsing history: deleted. He closed the laptop. 

Conclusion: John was reassessing his sexual identity. Obvious.

No. HAD reassessed his sexual identity … he was now ready to act on his latent homosexuality.

With Sherlock. 

Sherlock stood and began removing his clothes. John looked up from his examination of the cluttered table. He looked away. But he looked back when Sherlock got down to his underwear. 

“What are you doing?”

“Getting ready to have sex,” Sherlock replied.

“In the lounge room?” John nearly shouted.

“We can go to one of the bedrooms if you prefer,” was Sherlock’s response. 

“I … we … what?” John stuttered, face reddening quickly.

“I deduced that you are now open to a physical relationship with me,” Sherlock stated mildly. “And intending to pursue it with a conversation about my receptiveness at Angelo’s tonight. But the dinner and conversation are unnecessary.”

With that, Sherlock turned and walked towards the bedroom.

As predicted, John followed him.

“Just like that?” John asked from the doorway. 

Sherlock began removing his last item of clothing. 

“Hold on just a minute!” John demanded, probably ignorant of the signs of arousal his body was broadcasting.

Sherlock humoured him and left the underwear on a little longer. 

“Listen, Sherlock. You may be able to deduce every thought I’ve ever had before I’ve even thought them, but as usual, you are a complete mystery to me!” John huffed. (But he closed the door). 

“So, um …” John continued (stepping closer). “You’re not, uh, asexual then?”

“Obviously.”

“And, well, you’re interested in me, that way?”

Sherlock allowed his face to show a fraction of the sentiment he felt.

“Exclusively,” he replied. 

“Right then,” said John, clearing his throat (and shedding his trousers). 

Spectacular.


End file.
